vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Triborg
|-|Triborg= |-|Sektor= |-|Cyrax= |-|Smoke= |-|Cyber Sub-Zero= Summary Triborg is a new character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X as DLC. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possibly higher Name: Triborg Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Can fire missiles from his chest, Possesses a jet propulsion system on each of his joints and new armor plating, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Logia Intangibility, Can inflict internal damage, Has limited mind control with his gas, Uses bombs, energy nets, buzzsaws, and a Pulse Blade, Heat resistant. Attack Potency: Town level (Should be as strong as Cyrax and Sektor, which can rip off limbs and shoot missiles), possibly higher 'since he has Smoke and Sub-Zero's powers. 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Town Class (Can rip off limbs with ease, should be as strong if not stronger than Cyrax and Sektor) Durability: Town level Stamina: Potentially limitless seeing that as a machine he doesn't need any rest or nourishment Range: Standard melee range; several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Rockets and heat-seeking missiles, a flamethrower, Bombs, energy nets, hooks and buzz saws. Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Straight Missle:' Triborg fires one missile that hits the opponent square in the chest. *'Lock-On Missiles:' Triborg fires three missiles, which lock onto the opponent and land on him/her consecutively. *'Teleport Uppercut:' Triborg, using Sektor powers teleports into the ground through lines of codes. He then reappears behind the opponent and uppercuts him n the jaw. *'Flame Burner:' Triborg uses Sektor's flamethrower and sprays it onto the opponent. *'Air Cyber Charge:' Triborg jumps into the air, and uses his jet beams in his hands and feet to charge towards his opponent, knocking them down. *'Net:' With Cyrax's abilities, Triborg fires a net from his chest, which traps the opponent. *'Chest Saw:' Triborg launches a buzzsaw arm that comes from his chest into the opponent. *'Bomb:' Triborg fires a bomb from his chest that lands on the ground, and explodes after a few seconds. *'Scatter-Port:' Unlike Sektor's teleport, this one has Triborg's limbs and body separate and go away, before reappearing behind the opponent, joined back together. *'Power Grab:' Triborg grabs the opponent mid-air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead with the opponent, then goes back down upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. *'Hover Bomb:' Triborg fires a bomb from his chest, but instead of being a regular one, it fires a bomb that has jets, allowing it to hover. After a few seconds, it will detonate. *'Trident:' Triborg fires three hooks from his chest, which he uses to pull his opponent towards him. *'Smoke Cloud:' Triborg throws down a smoke ball to the feet of his opponent. They are then sucked in by smoke, then reappear from above from a smoke portal. *'Fade-Port:' Triborg disappears through smoke, then reappears above the opponent, dropping on them. *'Smoke Away/Forward:' Triborg disappears into smoke before appearing further back or behind the opponent. *'Dissipate:' Triborg becomes cloaked. *'Air Smoke Storm:' Triborg grabs his opponent mid-air and spins around as a gas of smoke engulfs them. He then throws them down. *'Ice Ball:' Triborg fires a transparent ice ball from his chest that freezes his opponents. *'Slide:' Triborg slides through ice, damaging the lower half of the opponent. *'Air Far/Close Dive Kick:' Triborg jumps into the air, and using his jet boots, kicks his opponent in the chest mid-air. *'Ice Bomb:' Triborg fires an ice bomb from his chest, which explodes after a few seconds, freezing the opponent. *'Drone:' Triborg summons a drone his chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tech Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Robots Category:Air Users Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7